Ushari
Ushari is a cobrahttp://cdnvideo.dolimg.com/cdn_assets/414f50e6cfe3e6ad699669c85d21f0b7e1b77916.pdf featured in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and The Lion Guard. Appearance Ushari is a maroon Egyptian Cobra with a creamy-tan underside and narrow purple markings. He has two circular markings the same color as his underside on his hood, which is a paler shade of red than his body, with two more purple markings inside them. Personality Ushari appears to be rather timid at first impression. However, when confronted, he can be quite fierce. He prefers to be left alone, and dislikes being disturbed. He shows a dislike for Bunga in particular, though does not appear to harbor any ill feelings towards the rest of the Lion Guard. He is still wary of them, since everytime he is near them, something goes wrong for him. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Ushari is first seen sleeping peacefully in the Pride Lands, until Bunga crashes into him along with his Baobab Ball. The baobab gets stuck in his mouth, and Bunga carelessly removes it before running off. Ushari then has to duck as Kion leaps over him. The Rise of Makuu Ushari sneaks up behind a hyrax and attempts to eat him shortly after he was saved by the Lion Guard, only to have Bunga force the hyrax out of his mouth. When he protests, Bunga hurls him against a nearby tree. Ushari bounces off and lands in a coiled heap on the ground. He hisses and mutters, "That Bunga." Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Ushari is seen sleeping in the forest. He wakes up upon noticing a lost Bunga in front of him, and asks if he's going somewhere. Bunga responds negatively yet blithely to the question, and quickly leads his friends away. Bunga the Wise After Lake Kaziwa floods, the Lion Guard sans Bunga travels the Pride Lands to assist animals that were affected by the damaging waters. Kion approaches a hole in the earth and asks the Guard which of them would be willing to check on Ushari and the other cobras. The Kupatana Celebration Ushari is seen at the Kupatana Celebration with Timon and Pumbaa. Fuli's New Family Ushari is in a bush, where Bunga lands on his head unexpectedly. As a result, he bites Bunga on his backside. When Ono sees Ushari, he becomes worried. Beshte asks why he bit Bunga and he explains why, muttering that he should have bit him more than once, before slithering back into his bush. Paintings and Predictions Ushari is lying in the grass when Bunga jumps on him. He coils tightly around the honey badger, and tells him that while he should bite him, the last time he did he was unable to rid his mouth of Bunga's taste for days. Ushari then uncoils and slithers away. The Lost Gorillas Ushari is resting near the Lion Guard when a gorilla called Hafifu calls his brother, Majinuni, and mistakenly refers to Ushari as a stick. Ushari is mildly offended by their statement, but before he can do anything, Hafifu grabs him from the floor while Majinuni taunts him by saying he can't hit the baobab fruit. Hafifu assures him that he can and ignores Ushari's cries for him to stop, and throws Ushari into the fruit hanging on a tree. Ushari bites down with his fangs, but falls regardless. When he reaches the floor he spits the fruit out, muttering 'Every time I get near the Lion Guard'... References fr:Ushari Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Minor Characters Category:Pride Landers